When the Day Met the Night
by theInfamousNeedle
Summary: This is their story, summed up in what could be called the perfect fairytale. My first attempt on fluff. Sasunaru, inspired by the song of the same name by Panic at the Disco


_**When the Day Met the Night**_

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

The first time they met was when they were merely eight years old. It was nothing special, and if it weren't for the fact that their parents were friends he probably wouldn't have given a second glance at the other boy. Naruto Uzumaki was nothing special, he thought, observing his appearance. Nothing special compared to his family, the prestigious Uchiha. There was something about him though; something that drew him in, and it was that very thing that made them the best of friends in the first place.

"_Stop it!" screamed that boy, trying to make a grab for those who were pulling his hair. Sasuke stared at the peculiar scene, as bullying was never an often occurrence over here. What was it about the boy that made them bully him? He sighed, being the (self-proclaimed) class monitor of their age group, he had to stop it before it escalated into something much worse._

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing!" He shouted at them, glaring. The bullies froze when they saw who addressed them. They were smart, picking a fight with the most popular boy in school (yes, even more popular than the ones older than him) would _not_ go well. They dropped Naruto and ran off (good choice). _

_When Naruto looked up at him, fear still evident in his eyes, he realizes why he was so drawn to him. Unlike the others, Uzumaki Naruto was still _innocent_. He never lied (which was probably why he was bullied in the first place) and he always wore his emotions on his sleeve. In short, he was _nothing_ like Sasuke himself. _

"_You okay?" He asked, helping Naruto up. Naruto just nods, staring at him like he was his saviour. He realizes how pretty Naruto's eyes are._

That was the day they became best friends.

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

During the three years that followed from that fateful day, the group of two evolved into three, as Haruno Sakura joined the class. He (grudgingly) let her into their group, as Naruto was smitten with her, and he could never object to his (pretty) puppy eyes. Oddly, the fact that Naruto had a crush on her just made him hate her a little more than he should.

Unfortunately, the friendship the trio shared did not last. When they were eleven, his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, were involved in a terrible accident, and their death greatly devastated him. He was forced to move to a foreign country, where his brother, Itachi, was currently studying in. He only told them about his move a week before he had to leave, and the three of them vowed to make that last week the best one of all other weeks they had together.

_He left them in the summer, on the last day of school._

The sight of those pretty (beautiful, gorgeous) blue eyes filled to the brim with tears broke his heart. Sure, he was happy to see his brother again (it had been a terribly long time since he last saw him), but if it meant leaving everything else behind, he didn't think he would be that willing to go.

His nights with his brother were filled with dreams (nightmares) about blue eyes pleading for him to come back.

_A year later, Naruto changed schools due to his parents moving house._

_Sakura just stayed where she was._

Strangely, the thought of Naruto being far far away from Sakura was oddly satisfying.

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

The next time they met was a very peculiar incident indeed. It started when he bumped into Sakura in the local supermarket. He had permanently come back to the little town of Konoha, and was currently living by himself.

"_Ow! Watch where you're going you – Sasuke?" said a girl with Emerald green eyes. He realizes this girl was the Haruno Sakura he detested so much. However, the way she behaved told him that she had changed a lot. She had grown up from that little brat to a sensible woman. _

"_Sakura-san?" he asked._

"_No way…" She whispered. I thought she was going to go all fangirl on me, but yet again, I was proven wrong._

"_Why the hell did you not tell us you were coming back?! You know how worried Naruto was when you didn't keep in touch with him?!" she practically screamed in my face. The weird thing was that I felt a little guilty._

"…_I was busy?" I tried to reason with her. To tell you the truth, I was actually terrified of her at the time, seeing as, in her anger, she had dented the handle of the shopping car. _

"_Don't give me that bullshit. Naruto was devastated when you stopped returning our emails!" She exclaimed, seething. I froze. Naruto…was sad…because of me? I think I felt the temperature drop a few degrees._

"_I…Naruto…where is he?" I choked out._

"_Sigh, it looks like you two are hopeless without me. Just go buy your stuff and follow me, Naruto and I are meeting up with the rest of the Rookie 9 for lunch." She stated, exasperatedly. I hurriedly bought my things and followed her._

_It never crossed my mind until after lunch that I had followed the orders or __Haruno Sakura__._

Wow, I must be desperate.

_We walked into the booked chalet. I was…um…_camouflaging_ (hiding)…myself behind Sakura, before she introduced me to the people in the room. Cue the gasps and astonished faces. I looked around. Everyone's changed a lot. Some for the better… (__thank god__ Lee ditched the spandex. That was just mind scarring.) …and some for the worse (unfortunately, Gai had __not__ learnt from his star pupil. Also, he was dating Anko. Ew.)_

_The lights were turned off (this _was_ a surprise party) as I saw those (pretty and beautiful and gorgeous and expressive) blue eyes walk in. I covered his eyes with my hands, doing some sort of semi-hug with his back. _

"_E-eh? S-stop that Sakura-chan! It's not funny!" he shouted out. I was slightly disappointed, how could he mistake me for Sakura?_

"_Guess who?" I whispered into his ear. He tensed up._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" He asked._

_The lights turned back on as I released my hands. Everything seemed to slow down as everyone shouted out "Surprise!" and he turned around._

"_Sasuke…It really is you…"he whispered. _

I can't believe he just glomped me.

"_S'agapo, Naruto." I whispered in his ear. He blushed._

"_Ich liebe Dich, Sasuke." He replied. We smiled._

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_xXx0xXx0oxXx0o0xXx0o0oxXx_

Man I love my life.

_~x __**Summer**__ x~_

_**End**_


End file.
